Blind is Love
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Cloud, a mercenary raising a blind girl that mysteriously appeared in his home town, is now faced with taking care of an enemy spy that has agreed to become a citizen in exchange for his freedom. Life only gets worse when He begins to fall for this spy.
1. prologue

Alright! so I decided I would take a crack at writing this! Seeing as it popped into my head and refuses to go away! So without further ado! Here is it!

Note: this is AU AND a mix between mid-evil and futuristic. so there will be some new technology, modern technology, and older technology.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts... nor do I own any of the Final Fantasy characters. I only bought the games... oh! and Sileas is a creation of my own!

Side note: YAY for LEONXCLOUD!!!!

* * *

Cloud looked up from where he'd been cleaning his sword. He'd heard a crash from somewhere above him and frowned. His house was normally silent save for the small noises of the young girl living with him. He sighed and stood.

"Sileas?" He called, walking through the halls towards the stairs. When no answer came he burst into a run up the flight of stairs and into the library where the noise had come from.

"Sileas!?" He stopped, sighing in relief only as his gaze came to rest upon the fifteen year old. There she sat, amidst a pile of book, searching for her sun glasses as her clouded, milky white eyes gazed unseeingly out at the world. Her layered rust colored hair fell down her back, the white braid falling along side her right eye.

Walking over, Cloud helped her up and straightened her black jacket, covering her black tank top and white shirt below that. Her jeans were covered in dust, but she could clean that on her own. He picked up her sunglasses and handed them to the blind child.

"Here... You alright?" Sileas grinned widely at him.

"Yup! Thanks! Sorry about the mess..." she trailed off. Cloud allowed another sigh. He could never be mad at her, worried, yes, but never mad. After showing up, alone and abandoned, nearly five months before, Cloud had been elected to take care of her. Cloud was what most would call a regular warrior, mercenary would be more of a correct term. He lived in the capital of the kingdom, fighting whenever he was needed.

One day Sileas had just shown up, bleeding and hungry. Aerith, the local healer, did what she could, but even then she could not keep the teen with her. Tifa refused, seeing as she had no room left in her orphanage and Barrette wasn't making her job any easier. Cid was never around to take her in, seeing as he was always trying to get his planes to work. And there was no way the king would take her in. Yuffie was a no go as was Vincent, the man was always disappearing for long periods of time and he was an even worse conversationalist than Cloud. So to the shock of most the townsfolk, cloud volunteered to adopt her.

After a bout a month of her living with him, Cloud had noticed that she was pretty good with a staff when some of the local kids had been picking on her due to her origins and her obvious blindness. So after purchasing some sunglasses for her, he taught her what he could in staff fighting.

Sileas, as it was obvious, was not from cloud's kingdom. Her copper colored skin attracted people's curiosity or envy, making her life so much more complicated. Her eyes, if they weren't clouded over and silvery white, would have been a brilliant gold, making her look like a goddess. But to Cloud, she was perfect. Yes, in only a matter of five months, he'd already slipped into father mode. They'd become a close knit family of two and they were comfortable like that. But Sileas did have complaints about having only one parent. She'd often go on about how Cloud needed to find himself a girl, or at least a guy that would settle down with him and every time Cloud just shook his head and tuned her out.

"Sileas... what were you doing up here?" Cloud finally managed to say, not quite sure as to why she was in the library.

"Well... I heard something in here and I decided to check it out. And me being me! Forgot that this was the only room I hadn't memorized. So instead of dragging my fingers along the wall like I normally do, I stepped out into the center of the room and tripped on something. What I tripped on I still have no clue. But anyway! So I tripped and I landed on the bookcase which caused this entire flood of books to come down on me! It was so cool!" She squeaked out. That's when the groan of plain caught his attention. Looking down at the pile of books, Cloud noticed a few shifting as if some one else had been in their path. Glancing around, he noted a window was open and the cool breeze was blowing through and into the room. Grabbing a nearby dagger from the fireplace, he uncovered the intruder and held the dagger to his throat. Stormy grey eyes glared back at Cloud through brown bangs. He was definitely not from around here.

"A spy..." was all he needed to say for Sileas to immediately snap her mouth shut and go quiet.

* * *

I know it's short but that was only the intro for the three main... well two of the main and a snippet of the third. Hopefully you know who it is! I plan on making these nexgt chapters longer. I was rushed on time today... SAD!!!! so please! Review! 


	2. Chap 1: A man named Leon

Well, here's the second chapter. Again, it's short, but I was once again limited on time. I really do hope to make these longer as I get into the story. The song at the beginning is one that really should be listened to to get the real feeling. It's beautifully done and fits this story quite well. Well, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song nore do I own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII and VIII... please... don't sue me.**  
**

* * *

**Within Temptation - Never Ending Story **

Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?

Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began

---------------------------------Cloud's PT of view

I glared, eyes narrowing to near slits as Reno rambled on. I'd taken the spy in to see the king and of course, Reno, one of his prized guards, was chattering away. Again he was waisting my time. The man was just... how to put this nicely? ... annoying? Yeah, that worked. Sighing, I let my glare go, knowing he was ignoring it.

"Reno..." he hadn't stopped talking for the past five minutes.

"Reno..."

"This is the king's finest?" The currently hand cuffed man snorted in amusement. I shot him a glare. He just looked at me innocently before going back to Reno, clearly amused by the man. I slumped slightly. This was going to be a long day.

"Reno..."

"Yes, Cloud?" He finally said, stopping in his chatter. I smiled slightly, the entire action forced.

"I'm busy at the moment... would you mind... saving the stories of your love life for some one who actually gives a damn?" I finished, the smile fading into a frown. Reno blinked and then nodded.

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "But really, Cloud. You need to find yourself some one... a nice woman to settle down with." With this I just let my head fall into my free hand. What was it with the people in this city and finding me a wife?! I was happy single god damn it! They were just as bad as Sileas, if not worse...

"Reno..."

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Shut up..." I grumbled. I could hear the other man chuckling. If I had the chance, I vowed to be the one to kill him... after he fixed the window he broke. With that in mind, I felt a light light hearted compared to minutes before. Glancing at the man, I frowned and dragged him inside the throne room. Time for him to meet the king.

The king, Shinra, was a rather... proper man. He'd hired Reno and Rude as body guards. Personally, I thought they failed at their job... or at least... Reno did. Rude was more of a babysitter for the red haired man. But, still, the king trusted them so the city believed in them as well. The fate of our leader rested in the hands of an incompetent idiot and a nanny. I don't see this back firing... not.

"So, Cloud... you bring me a spy... from what country?" I slumped at that one. The man had a sense of humor, yes, but not a very good one.

"You expect me to know that..." I stated flatly. "Shinra, I'm a Mercenary, not a Tracker..." the man shrugged before standing and walking over to examen the prisoner. He let his steely gaze roam around the other's face, studying the man.

"Tell me, cloud... if you're not a Tracker and you're not a Knight... how, pray tell, did you come upon this... fine specimen?" He nearly pured. I wanted to gag.

"He crashed through my library window..." Came my rather bored response. Shinra just chuckled. I could never really figure the man out seeing as he was usually quiet and contemplative. But he did, for some reason, find me amusing. This only added to my annoyance of life in this city. But as long as I was bound by my contract, I served this city and this city alone.

"Really? And you bring him willingly to me... I knew you were antisocial Cloud, but this is a surprise." He directed his gaze back to the prisoner, a smirk playing at his lips. Yup, a long day indeed.

"Tell me... what is your name?" Grey eyes just stared blankly back at Shinra as if questioning the king's intelligence. It's sad when you can answer without much thought as to which you prefer, your king? Or the prisoner... the prisoner.

"Your name..." Shinra tried again, becoming more irritated. I hid my smirk by looking away as if uninterested. The man just remained silent and blinked once.

"Your name!" Came the order. The man just blinked and sighed.

"No need to get angry, your majesty." Came the sarcastic reply. I snorted.

"The name is Leon... And I'm a spy for the country of Rune..." Shinra nodded, a small hum of acknowledgment.

"well then, Leon of Rune. Welcome to Ismat. I'm willing to cut you a deal."

I nearly choked as the words left the king's mouth. A deal!? A DEAL!?! Ok... ok... I knew the man was nuts, but... a DEAL!? This was just too... Shinra was asking for it.

Leon blinked and quirked a brow.

"What sort of deal..?" Shinra smirked, knowing he was winning... so far. I wanted to strangle the man until that smirk disappeared. But no, I behaved.

"I'm willing to let you live and go free... IF." Leon kept a steady gaze on the king, only his eyes betraying his true curiosity.

"If?"

"If you join my kingdom, you become a warrior for me, and you live under the watchful eye of Cloud."

"HOLD IT!" I finally interrupted. Ok, so I could live, barely, with the idea of the first half of the deal, but housing him as well? What happened to my property being my own?

"Don't I have a say in this?" Shinra looked at me flatly.

"No. You forget Cloud, the land you live on belongs to me. You pay taxes to live there. There for, meaning that I can take control and force this upon you whether you like it or not. Weather you are a true member of my kingdom or just a mercenary bound by contract, you obey my laws and do as told. Understood?" I set my jaw before glaring in response.

"Yes. Sir." I said rather forced.

"Good..." He turned back to Leon."Do we have a deal?" Leon sighed and looked between the two of us and slumped slightly.

"Yes..." Shinra smiled and patted him on the back.

"Good! Now Cloud! Go and get him settled in! He's got a long day tomorrow with training! Oh! And do tell Sileas hi for me!" At this I knew I had a new reason to hate my life here in the city.

--------------------- Sileas' PT of view

I looked up, hearing the door open. Grinning like a mad man, I reached out and brushed my fingers along the wall, guiding myself in my hurry to get to the door and greet Cloud. I stopped, however, when not one, but two voices reached my highly sensitive ears. Slowing my pace, I made my way over to them. I recognized Cloud's voice, but the other was... Slightly deeper and... annoyed?

"Cloud?" I called out. A hand on my shoulder steadied me as I tripped over a rug corner.

"Sileas... are you alright?" Came the worried voice of my foster father. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... thanks..." I tilted my head towards the other man, hoping I had gotten the right direction. "Who's this?" It fell silent, almost like they were never in the room. But I knew they were. I could hear their breathing.

"Cloud?" A sigh and Cloud quickly squeezed my shoulder in reassurance before letting go.

"This is Leon... He's going to be staying with us from now on..." I fell silent and suddenly felt the urge to run. I didn't listen to it, not this time.

"Hello, Leon. I'm Sileas... Cloud's daughter." I finally voiced after a few failed attempts. I could feel Cloud's worried gaze on me, but I ignored it, replacing my frown with a small smile.

"Your room's this way..." Cloud say, leading the other man deeper into the house hold. I peered around the corner, not caring if I couldn't see them. A small smirk graced my lips. Maybe I could finally get Cloud to settle down with some one after all... and by the looks of it. Luck was on my side.


End file.
